Chips And Salsa
by AmethystB
Summary: Late one night in Woody’s car, Devan and Woody play a game. A strange game involving chips and salsa…{One-shot DW}


**A/N: **Ok…the title is a little misleading. Fine! A lot misleading…but this is a Devan/Woody pairing. It just follows through with their teasing relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Crossing Jordan or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song "Obsession" by Amiel.

**Summary: **Late one night in Woody's car, Devan and Woody play a game. A strange game involving chips and salsa…One-shot DW

Oh, and Ellen? You like the title?

**Chips and Salsa**

He was staring at me. Again. And again I ignored him, pulling out another hot chip from the cardboard bucket sitting in my lap. Again he gave the faintest sigh of frustration and, again, I loved it. He turned his head once more towards the apartment building we were supposed to be watching, his hand resting on the side of his cheek in thought. It had been a while since either of us had spoken and I felt surprisingly at ease with that. He was caught…in my web.

We were both watching an apartment for a sighting of a suspect. Why I was with him was completely beyond me. He had asked, quite randomly, and I had accepted, grateful to be doing something on my night off…even if it was work-related. Or…not. We were in his car; I was eating chips and he was eating a chicken wrap from the fast-food store down the road. We still waited for our man to show…even though it was way past eleven at night, and there was a good chance he wouldn't turn up where we wanted him. The moon shone right through the windows and windscreen, giving us all the light we needed. Apparently, we had to be discreet if we were watching someone, or more specifically, something. Or so Woody said anyway. I was just there for the food…and the silent torture I was putting him through.

He shifted in his seat and stole another glance at me. I looked straight ahead, pretending not to notice when his eyes travelled down slightly…then flicked back to the apartment. Yes, he was supposed to be watching the apartment…not me. I leaned forward to tap on the radio, aware that his eyes were tracing my every movement. Well, if he wanted me to tag along then he should expect just a little arm-twisting. A song played and I leaned back heavily into the leather upholstery to listen to it.

_**-You're never boring**_

_**You're always changing**_

_**You feel amazing**_

_**Take me**_

_**Lead the way-**_

Woody stretched over to snatch a chip from the small bucket. I let him. Staring ahead. I frowned as a light turned on in the apartment. A silhouette formed in the dim illumination…but it was a woman. We were looking for a man. Woody chewed loudly on the chip and as I looked over at him, he grinned childishly.

"What?" he asked innocently, swallowing hard.

_**-I'm serious**_

_**Delirious**_

_**So into this**_

_**Just let time slip away-**_

I shook my head and took another chip. "This is an uneventful night."

_**-Crazy about you**_

_**I'm no good without**_

_**What more can I say?-**_

I didn't mean it…but he didn't need to know that. He gave a look of false hurt before staring ahead once more. He then took a bite of his chicken wrap and I stared at it. It looked good…

"So you want to do something else?" Woody's teasing voice cut into my…delicious thoughts.

"No," I replied, seemingly nonchalant, "this is fine."

**_-I love you_**

_**And everything you do**_

_**I need you**_

_**Don't ever say we're through-**_

"Ok," he looked over again. "Then you won't mind if I take another chip."

I swatted his hand away just as it escaped from the bucket. Lucky, he was. My reflexes were usually a little more intuitive than that. It was warming up suddenly in the car, so I shrugged off my light jacket skillfully, catching Woody's eye as I did so. He looked like a cornered puppy…with eyes as big and scared as one so frightened you could feel its pain. And he had nowhere to run. Underneath I had on a light green top that cut off just below my shoulders, revealing my bare arms. He looked away quickly then, and I could see a small droplet of sweat beginning to drip from his sideburns. I smirked to myself.

**_-I love you_**

_**The sun is shining**_

_**The world is smiling**_

_**Baby, I love you-**_

"What, exactly, are we going to do if our guy does show up?"

He didn't looked away from the windscreen. "Nothing."

I gave a confused look. "Then why are we here?"

He stared dead ahead. "To see if he goes in."

_**-Your stupid laugh**_

_**Your salty skin**_

_**The heat within**_

_**And I can't help myself-**_

Woody held up his wrap, taking another slow bite of it. I watched his mouth movements closely and I inched nearer to him. He noticed but didn't look at me. Just as he was lowering the wrap, I took his wrist firmly and pulled it towards me, taking a large bite of Woody's food. He stared at me with an open mouth…then he glanced down at his wrap and I shifted back into my seat. I lifted my eyebrows with a look that screamed 'what?'. He just sighed as I chewed…shall we say loudly.

_**-I want to touch it, baby**_

_**Look what you've made me**_

_**I want to do to you**_

_**The things I'd never do-**_

"That's nice," I said with an inclination toward the already half-consumed wrap.

He laughed then, almost sourly, to himself. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I tried to look as innocent as I could. "Excuse me?"

He laughed, once again. "You're in love with the fact that you can turn me anyway you want."

**_-I'm stuck without you_**

_**I'm less without you**_

_**What more can I say?-**_

Woody's strain on those last three made me lean towards him, my eyes on his lips slyly. "Well that's because you're oh so easy to play, Woodrow," I whispered.

_**-I love you**_

_**And everything you do**_

_**I need you**_

_**Don't ever say we're through**_

_**I love you**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**The world is smiling**_

_**Baby, I love you-**_

He smiled then, leaning forward as I slowly pulled out a chip and held it up to him. "Is that so?"

The chip drew closer to his lips. "Yeah."

Just as he was about to grab the chip with his mouth, I pulled it away and popped it in mine, moaning as if it were the greatest-tasting chip on all of the earth. When I had swallowed it completely, I licked my fingers, savouring the salt.

"That was good. Would taste better with salsa, though."

_**-See these hands, they wanna touch you**_

_**See these eyes, they wanna watch you**_

_**See this mouth, it has to taste you**_

_**As our lips part I start to miss you**_

_**And with my arms wrapped around you**_

_**I breathe in and I devour you-**_

Woody gave me an icy look and exhaled loudly. "That was cold, Devan."

I nodded and smirked. "Hmm, and you're hot."

Woody snapped around at my audible whisper. "What?"

I looked at him innocently. "Hmm?"

**_-I'm stuck without you_**

_**I can't live without you**_

_**What more can I say?-**_

He turned around and shook his head, a faint smiling rising from the corners of his lips. "Devan, this is a good game."

I leaned back heavily and grinned. "I know."

He shifted in his seat. "But not nearly as good as this…"

He leaned completely over me, lips crashing down on mine with surprising force. I was stunned when they lingered there for a few seconds before he broke the kiss and leaned back, surveying his work with a coy smirk. I could feel my cheeks burning red and I knew my eyes were wide.

_**-I love you And everything you do I need you**_

_**Don't ever say we're through**_

_**I love you**_

_**Could we stay together?**_

_**Be mine forever**_

_**Say you love me too-**_

He leaned forward, again, grinning widely. "Chips go very nicely with salsa."

* * *

**  
A/N: **Done! If you haven't seen the movie _Buying The Cow _then you won't understand the 'chips and salsa' gag. But…go see it! It has Jerry O'Connell in it… 


End file.
